The Ties That Bind
by cutecrazyice
Summary: The mission is supposed to be really easy - until complications arise, the ex-sensei arrives, and Sakura gets into a situation far more than she bargained for. KakaSaku


_a/n: written for the LJ KakaSaku Blindfolded Contest. It's a loose interpretation/use of the prompt given to me (kinbaku/Japanese rope bondage), and I hope it suffices. Have fun reading!_

_warning: rated M.  
_

* * *

**The Ties That Bind**  
_by: cutecrazyice_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The mission is supposed to be really easy – go to this remote village to retrieve a medical potion that a warlord needs to stop his enemies from completely taking over his land, as it is supposedly the enemies' weakness. The warlord is an idiot, and does not even know the difference between a healing potion and a destroying one – but he is adamant, stubbornly insisting that this so-called medical potion is one his forefathers have used before he was even born, a potion greater and more effective than any of the potions Konoha has to offer him. And he has money.

Which is mostly the reason Tsunade hasn't kicked his ass yet, and has reluctantly decided to take the job.

For Sakura, it is unfortunate that she is the one assigned to do it. She has met the warlord during the briefing, and has disliked him intensely – all he ever did was sit like some king in the office chair and wait as the Hokage explained the details, his eyes wandering over every butt and breast that passed his way. The pink-haired medic would have scoffed and protested, but Tsunade's warning look was enough to have her keeping her mouth shut, and finally relenting to do it.

Now, Sakura sits in the remote village's only bar, swirling her forgotten drink in her hand and frowning at the person sitting beside her who is talking to her supposed target – the village's resident doctor. It is unusual how this man just sidles up beside her without her noticing, blocking her view of her target as he converses with the doctor in soft, low tones. Only his broad back can be seen, hunched over and covered by a ratty black coat that most likely has seen better days. He laughs, as the doctor says something.

It annoys her to death.

She tries to tamp this down, of course, and focus on the plan at hand. Flirt with the doctor, get him drunk as a skunk and seduce him until he tells her where the potion is. If it isn't for this stupid man coming along, her plan would have been underway an hour ago, and she would have been happily spending the rest of the night getting home quick to put her feet up her cozy couch and happily drown in a movie marathon.

And eat lots and lots of popcorn.

The man and the doctor are deep in conversation, ignoring everybody except to order a few drinks from the bartender. Impatient, Sakura casually strains her ear, hoping to catch bits of what the two are talking about. Politics? Work? Women?

She slowly frowns when she hears…nothing. Not even a slight buzz.

Huh.

It takes her five minutes to realize this is not only unusual, but _impossible_. And there is only one explanation, really – the man must have blocked the area from possible nosy ears. Which, once again, concludes to only one thing.

The man is a ninja.

Shifting her eyes back to her drink, the pink-haired kunoichi tries not to outwardly react. Questions run through her mind, just as her eye catches the sight of the man slipping what looks like a dark green bottle inside his pocket. Her heart thuds. Why is a ninja conversing with the doctor? Is somebody else after the potion? Is this the so-called enemy? She stands up, not yet sure what to do but knowing that she _has_ to do something – but all thoughts cease when she is suddenly flashed with a light burst of chakra, right beside her. It is intentional.

And it is very familiar.

She freezes before she could stop herself, observing the trench coat and the dark gray hair sticking out in all directions. The man turns slightly to glance at her, one eye twinkling.

The other is covered by a black patch.

It takes her mind a second to process the familiar eye crinkle, the familiar hairstyle and the familiar slouch before the man turns back to the doctor, who is already grabbing the lapels of his coat and pulling him forward.

It takes another to realize what is about to happen.

Unable to help herself, Sakura stares, mesmerized and horrified, as the doctor goes for the kill and kisses Kakashi full on the mouth. With tongue. Kakashi kisses back, dominant and passionate, right before his head falls back and he faints.

And then all hell breaks loose.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_allusa – an unknown medical potion invented for use either as a sexual device or to torture captured shinobi. It is mostly used by shinobi to question their victims, as one of the symptoms upon taking it is the increase of sexual hormones of the victim, to the point that said victim will become too distracted and could not think of anything except relieving the ache._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura does not waste time in explaining the situation in clipped and hurried tones the moment he wakes up.

"You fainted because the doctor tricked you. He did something to your system when he…kissed you. I had to drag you away before the village guards could kill you, and now we're on the run. It's best to lie low before we continue traveling to avoid detection. I have the potion hidden safe, so the mission's a success."

She waits as Kakashi stares at the chakra-infused ropes tying his wrists on the headboard, then tests them by pulling his hands (which do not budge), before he stares back at her in question. She gulps. "You were acting crazy – really crazy. I didn't know what else to do."

It is not the best explanation, which is why he raises a brow in confusion. She sighs.

"You woke up while we were traveling and nearly...er, jumped a horse."

Silence, as he merely blinks.

"…and insisted on having sex with a stray dog before I had to knock you unconscious again – for your sake."

Complete, utter silence.

Sakura is sure he is going to be surprised by this news. Since when did Kakashi ever want to have sex with a horse or a dog? True, she is just now realizing that he seems to prefer the same sex to get the jiggy with, but that is not the same as wanting a new species altogether.

However, the first opinion that comes out of his mouth is not what she expects.

"I didn't faint."

She gapes at him in disbelief.

"Seriously? _That's_ your first thought?"

"I passed out," Kakashi continues as if she hadn't spoken at all, frowning. "And I already know what happened to me – it's the same potion we were supposed to steal. It's the one that's been used against me. That doctor was pretty clever, putting it over his lips like that. He probably had some kind of anti-potion so it wouldn't affect him."

It is kind of difficult to process what he is saying when he is frowning like that, with his lower lip turned down and noticeably fuller than she has first imagined. Plus, there are his bare, rugged features, which Sakura cannot stop staring at. But one emphasis does get through her already-racing mind.

"We?" she echoes.

"That's why I was asked to run after you. To inform you about the potion."

Oh.

"And that the doctor's gay, so you wouldn't be able to seduce him."

Oh.

He continues explaining about the potion and what its effects are supposed to be – and really, she tries to listen. Apparently, the warlord has forgotten to inform the Hokage that the potion is not a war potion, but in fact, something else: a mixture of chakra and special chemicals that would keep the person who drinks it or has contact with it insane.

Sexually insane.

It takes a moment for the translation to click: that it would keep one so aroused that said person wouldn't be able to think of anything else. Thus driving him/her insane.

Holy hell.

As this processes itself through Sakura's mind, her mouth drops open. Then she stares at her ex-sensei, who is struggling a bit against the bonds he is tied up in. Then, before she could control herself, her eyes stray to the front of his pants, where an obvious bulge settles stubbornly.

_Oh._

She bites her lip as her eyes fly back to his face, where there is a serene and innocent expression.

"Could you let me up now? I'm okay."

She doesn't trust it one bit.

"It's not okay. You're _not _okay. You're just going to run off again and try to have sex with…a cat."

"Cats are too cute to have sex with."

To which she argues that that is not the point, and that the point is this: she cannot risk him going wild again and them end up getting caught because of their stupidity. But he persists, giving her looks that range from hopeful to a little pleading. Even with the black patch covering one eye, it is effective and startling her at how much so.

Finally, with one last pout, he promises to behave.

At a loss for words, Sakura glares. Then she sits at the edge of the bed farthest away from him and tries to think clearly.

This is _not_ supposed to happen. Just because the doctor is gay does not mean she cannot handle it. And she really should stop thinking about that kiss between the two men, which until now is frying her mind and rendering Inner Sakura to wallow the loss of such a fine man – the former sensei, not the doctor.

And yes, it is ridiculous to even be thinking about it. And to be regretting such a loss, because really, what is Kakashi but her comrade-in-arms and sometimes-companion in sparring practice? Inner Sakura vehemently disagrees, but she shuts the ranting voice inside her up before ugly ideas could form and bring back her darkest fantasies, her secret memories.

It is absolutely not practical at a time like this.

Slowly, she faces him again, stubbornly refusing to look at anything below the waist. "Promise you won't run away."

Silence.

Then he nods, his eyes towards the ceiling. "Yup."

Fine. Since he's promising.

Relenting, Sakura stands up and quickly retrieves the kunai she has left on the nearby dresser. Her being in a hurry makes her drop it to the floor, where she curses it vehemently like some wild woman before bending down to pick it up. Grumbling all the way, she makes a quick chakra flow in her left hand, placing it on the rope to dispel the infused chakra there. Then she makes quick work of the kunai.

"If you run away after I told you not to, I swear I am going to beat youooooofh!"

She doesn't get to finish her sentence as his freed hand suddenly shoots up, grabbing her arm and pulling her forward. The next thing Sakura knows, she is sprawled inelegantly over him, straddling his lap and trying to push off his chest. She stares at his eyes, prepared to rage – then the breath leaves her lungs at the molten desire she sees in them.

Oh, wow—

Wait. She means _oh, no_.

"What the – Kakashi!" she splutters, trying to regain her balance. "What the hell are you trying to do—"

She gasps as his hips shoot up and connects with her own, his hard front going straight for her center. Her skirt has spread around upon her fall, leaving no barrier between them but her underwear and his rough pants. Unprepared for the hard jolt of pleasure, her hips move out of their own accord before she realizes in horror what she is doing. No. _No._ She fights him immediately, even while his firm grip on her arm never wavers.

"You idiot!" she yells, trying to get away. "You can't – do _not_—"

"I can't control myself," he hisses through gritted teeth. "You bent over. In your fucking short skirt."

He is so crude. He is crude and dirty and she is even more horrified to feel her belly respond, as if lava has been poured. It's so hot all of a sudden, and she wants nothing more than the contact. Him.

God, she is such a slut.

To retaliate, she snaps at him. "You're supposed to like boys!"

He frowns deeply. Then he grinds his hips against hers again – sending electricity shooting up her spine – before he says, "Idiotic conclusion, much?"

Their eyes have not wavered from each other, and before the hunger could consume him completely, he gives her one last pleading look.

"Knock me out. I can't control myself."

And so she does.

"Well, then, control _this_."

Sakura punches him, making him unconscious again. Then she collapses on his body, shaking slightly before realizing that he is still aroused even in sleep, and that arousal is still situated right against her thinly-clothed center.

And her thinly-clothed center is damp.

Furious, Sakura pushes away from him and immediately ties him up again. For good measure, she also ties up his ankles on the footboard, making sure to get the knots extra tangled and the chakra protection extra thick.

"Idiot. Idiot_. Idiot_."

She tries not to feel too affected as she punches the pillow beside his head repeatedly. She also tries to ignore the tingling between her legs that suddenly wouldn't go away anymore – nor the crazy bombarding of images of a naked and hard Kakashi pressing up against her in the most intimate manner.

Most of all, she tries to ignore the wild thumping of her heart, followed by the hollow ache of what could have been. It is not possible. It is not sane.

What is happening? Is the potion affecting her, too?

_Liar, liar._

The easy mission has officially become the mission from hell.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_When the ache is unrelieved, it becomes painful for the victim to move or speak. Eventually, the pain will concentrate on the organs of the victim and will remain that way unless the ache is relieved. Unrelieved, it can lead to the victim's paralysis or death._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Kakashi opens his eyes, it is to the sight of a low ceiling and soft lights, and a painful ache centered right in his groin.

There is a soft murmur beside him, and he tilts his head to see the source. Ah. There is Sakura, lying sideways with her hands innocently curled beneath her cheek, asleep and at peace. He notices the shadows under her eyes, and his fingers itch to touch. But of course, he cannot exactly move his wrists, so it's wishful thinking.

He is an idiot for even daring to do that move with her earlier.

And then, the pain comes – a blast of something excruciating and like a hammer through his nerve endings, seeping through his stomach and his skull. He groans loudly, though he stops himself from prolonging it. But the faint sound is enough to wake her up.

Her lashes flutter before she opens her eyes, blurry and clouded from sleep. The slumberous expression is enough to have his hips bucking up, his mind flashing unwanted images over and over. Then the pain slashes through him again.

Sakura shoots out of bed, eyes wide and expression worried now.

"Kakashi! What—"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep. I'm – uh – fine."

He says this through gritted teeth, even as his eyes roll behind his head as the pain-slash-pleasure increases. She crawls over to him, completely forgetting her earlier indignation as she tentatively places a hand on his already-clammy forehead.

"Stubborn, much?"

She glares at him and snaps. "Well, who's the stubborn one? You're obviously not okay."

"Of course. I'm fucking horny."

"Don't be crude."

"I can't help it," he says, as another stifled gasp escapes him. God, it needs to stop. Now.

And she needs to stop touching him, because it just makes him so aroused, he couldn't think about anything anymore.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you? Kakashi, what's happening?"

There is already a hint of panic in her voice, though she's trying really hard not to show it. Kakashi shakes his head, but she stubbornly comes closer, threatening him with her look to tell her what was wrong _or else._ Reluctantly, Kakashi tells her the additional effects of the potion, watching as her eyes widen in both shock and horror.

Silence.

He concentrates on dulling his mind, thinking of clouds and Gai. Thinking of Gai helps lessen the erection, and he tries to imagine Gai in a horrible yellow suit—

"What can I do to help?"

She shatters his concentration with her tempting offer – until she continues.

"Should I call…a—you know…a woman to help you out?"

"I don't need a whore, Sakura," Kakashi replies, eyes crinkling even as his stomach shudders from a particularly painful throb. "I can handle this. Go back – to sleep."

Silence.

He closes his eyes. This is nothing but karma, really. After years of fantasizing after his student (no, wait – _ex-student_), the corruption on his mind has finally taken its toll. Who could blame him? She is beautiful and smart, especially when that temper of hers soars – it is a sight that continues to mesmerize him, even as he tries very hard to deny it. She is kind and forgiving, even to bastards like Sasuke and Genma who have hurt her in different ways (and no, he is _not _jealous). She is passionate and wild – in battle, in the hospital, in her everyday life.

Which was why he _needed _to divert his attention to the horse and the dog, especially when all he could think about earlier was pushing her against the nearest tree bark, ripping her short-skirt-for-mission-seduction-purposes and pounding himself inside all that wet, creamy heat.

Which is why he is asking her to go back to sleep now, so he could find some way to take care of this without her having to watch it and—

"Let me help you."

—and then there she goes again, invading even his temporary peace with her conjured voice.

Fingers tentatively flutter over his stomach, a palm pressing and invoking heat through his shirt. And then the fingers are pushing his shirt up, and it is only then that he realizes that this is not his imagination.

Kakashi's eyes snap open in shock.

Sakura stares at his shirt determinedly, rolling it up until his chest is half-naked. She frowns, takes the kunai in her hand again, and _proceeds to rip his skin to bloody pieces – _oh. She isn't ripping his skin, but his shirt, which she unceremoniously tosses to the floor. Then she places a palm on his stomach, which heaves at the sensation.

Kakashi tries to stifle a groan as the pain recedes, instantly replaced by pleasure.

"Is this helping?" she whispers uncertainly.

_Yes._

"No," he bites out, just to get her to stop.

She takes this wrongly, of course, and just slides closer to press both hands on his stomach, before slowly caressing up, down. His stomach muscles spasm and his hips undulate in the air, causing her cheeks to blush a pink tinge.

The touch is a soothing relief, and pretty soon he is moving in time with her hands, unable to control his reactions. It isn't enough. Sakura seems to sense this as she hovers over him, still not looking him in the eye, indecision warring in her gaze before it levels into resolve and she trails her fingers on one nipple before placing a soft kiss there.

He jerks and grunts and tries to remain in control.

"Christ, Sakura, don't—"

"You can't die on me," she says stubbornly. "I won't let it happen."

Despite his masochistic pleading to stop, she is already lowering her lips, peppering him with tentative kisses and gauging the sensitive places by the intensity of his grunts. Then she grows bolder and the kisses grow firmer as they trail up, up…

"Is this helping?" she whispers. She doesn't wait for his answer as she shyly flicks a tongue on one nipple, before encasing it in her velvety mouth and sucking softly.

Dear Kami. Dear _Kami._

It feels so good, and he thinks he is dying and her mouth is heaven, but he manages a hard _no _before the wash of sensation overwhelms him, making him lose speech. She says something that sounds like she understands before he feels a soft pressure over the erection on his pants.

It takes his perverted, befuddled mind a minute to connect the sensation to her hand – and by the time it connects she is already opening his zipper and placing the hand inside. She rubs, her palm slightly shaking. Her breath hitches. He jolts hard, unable to stifle the groan this time. With a loud pop, she removes her mouth from his nipple and her eyes meet his for the first time since she has touched him. They are clouded, confused.

She is probably sleepy. She couldn't be enjoying doing this to a dirty old man, but she must, for the mission's sake. Which is why her eyes are now focusing on the cock she has slowly taken out, to drive the extended help further.

This is only business to her.

It is already glistening, swelling harder than before. Her hand wraps around it, moving up and down – slow at first, before going fast and experimenting, gauging the sounds coming out of his mouth and the way his body reacts. It feels better than good and he closes his eyes to absorb the sensation, even while his mind repels it.

"Is the hurt gone?"

Her whisper is raspy, and suddenly he feels her breath on his ear. He opens his eyes to find her pink hair blocking his sight – but not the feeling of her lips nipping his jaw before settling on his ear. Then she is sucking it.

"Sakura," he groans out. "What – are – you – ?"

"I don't know," she replies breathily. Then she is moving again, sliding down, until her pink hair is right below his stomach, and she is murmuring words that he cannot hear. She rubs him once more before saying something that he isn't likely to forget.

"I'm assisting you, sensei." And then her mouth is swallowing his cock.

Holy sweet heaven.

It is too hot all of a sudden, the hot molten of her mouth wrapping around him like a burning furnace. She keeps her hand wrapped as her tongue comes out to lick the tip, which twitches at the sensation. Then she goes down on him again, slowly bobbing her head in time with the rhythm of her hand, though the movement speaks of inexperience. She tries to go down deeper, but chokes a bit, her hand faltering. As if changing her mind, she swirls her tongue around him instead, humming under her breath.

He throws his head back on his pillow and tries not to thrust into her like a wild man.

Where did she learn to do that?

He ignores the twinge of jealousy and looks back down. Sakura's eyes are closed, and she is bent over her task in concentration until he calls her name.

"Sakura."

She looks up, not uttering a word as she continues sucking wantonly. Her gaze is unreadable. Then she slowly goes down on him again, inch by maddening inch, until he is all but buried inside her throat. She moans around him, the sound vibrating.

Then she starts bobbing her mouth up and down, alternately swallowing his cock and sucking it.

Fuck. _Fuck._

The pressure in his stomach coils into a hard knot, and he knows what is coming next. He tries to buck her off by straining against his bonds. But she clings stubbornly, unperturbed.

"Sakura, sto – op – _!_"

The orgasm explodes and he couldn't keep the shudders from happening, his seed from spurting. She keeps her mouth on his cock, sucking and sucking as moans echo from her throat and her trembling hand presses on his stomach.

If it isn't the sexiest sight he has seen in his entire life.

Eventually, the shudders die down and his length grows limp. After a few seconds, she removes her mouth, licking her lips and breathing hard and trying to look at anything except him. Then she starts to fervently look for his shirt again (the one she has ripped).

Silence.

He stares at her as his brain comes back to life (it has died for a while along with his sanity, he is pretty sure of it), able to process only three things at the moment:

1) She has just given him a blowjob.

2) She has just swallowed every single drop of his seed.

3) …he still wants her. Under him now, doing the dirty deed.

He is _doomed._

"Um. I'm sorry I ripped your shirt."

Her shy voice makes him blink, and he focuses back to the present to see her holding up the torn shreds. Her face is still flushed, her skirt riding up to reveal creamy thighs tinged in rosy pink.

He clears his throat. "It's no problem."

_Your act was more than enough compensation, _he wants to say, but stops the perverted words from coming out of his mouth.

Silence.

"Can you untie me now?"

She takes a moment to look at his length, which twitches at her gaze. He assures her that it's okay and it will behave, amazed at the darkening flush of her cheeks. She nods after a while, reluctantly removing first the bindings from his feet before proceeding to chakra-slice through his wrists.

"Thank you. You were fantastic."

He has only a second to see the flash of desire in her eyes before she banks it down immediately – but it is enough. Hell, he is going to take all the hints he can get.

The moment she takes off the binds from his wrist, he crinkles his eyes.

Then he is on her in a flash.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_After relieved, it is not known when the next bout of increase of hormones will occur again. It could be weeks, days, even minutes. The victim will try to relieve this by using a party, willing or unwilling, as the victim wishes._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It is just unfortunate for Sakura that the moment she takes off his binds, she doesn't expect retaliation of any kind. He is already sated, isn't he? She didn't do anything wrong – his sexy groans when she sucked him into oblivion were indication of that. She has done her mission, keeping him satisfied and away from the pain that made her fear for his safety and in turn made her panic. He could sleep now, pain gone and worries temporarily eased.

And leave her well alone to wallow in self-pity for feeling _still _aroused and aching all over.

And for wanting more than _this _with him.

But no. He just _has _to tie her up using his own chakra, doesn't he? She stares at the glowing green surrounding her wrists, the invisible energy placing them on her sides flat on the bed sheets. He has forgone the ropes, and she cannot even use her chakra to cut through his own. She tries to sit up, tugging at her bonds and staring in dismay as he stands at the edge of the bed, his hands slowly unbuttoning his unzipped pants before pulling them down, leaving him clad in only his black boxers.

At first, she is confused. His hooded eyes never stop looking at her, and it takes her breath away.

"What is this? Kakashi?"

He doesn't answer. Instead, he places one knee on the bed – then the other, as he starts to crawl.

She is then alarmed.

"Kakashi, seriously, don't mess around. Stop this!"

He doesn't answer. Instead, he moves closer until she could feel the heat radiating from his bare chest, making her mouth go dry.

She is now trying to be angry, indignant.

"Stop it! Let me go! I don't like this kind of joke and – and – _it is not funny!"_

He doesn't answer. Instead, he places his hands on her ankles, unceremoniously pulling them forward until her head falls back on the pillow and she is lying down on the bed. Then he moves even closer, crowding her in, setting her heart hammering erratically in her chest. She is amazed that he doesn't hear it.

His head lowers down, lips slowly going for her left ear to rest there.

"What are you doing?" she blurts out, frozen.

A pause. Then…

"I'm going to make us feel good," he whispers. Then he settles those lips on her skin, kissing the sensitive point below her ear and slowly leaving a trail of burning fire all over her face. He avoids her lips, silently understanding that he needs her permission to be able to touch that part. But he is clever, because his hands are already skimming lightly all over her body, his fingers ghosting over her covered stomach, her hips. The underside of her breasts.

She bites her lower lip to keep from whimpering at the sensation, struggling to fight it even as her body melts underneath his touch.

She couldn't lose control. She _couldn't_. He would know what she is hiding, know everything. She couldn't allow it to happen.

"Can I kiss you?"

"No," she snaps out.

His tongue flickers out to play with her earlobe. She shudders.

"Just one kiss?"

She wants him to. Badly. A kiss is okay, right? It won't make her lose control.

She nods her head reluctantly, unable to really talk. He takes this as her yes, and slowly trails the mouth that has been hovering near her jaw upwards until he is kissing the corner near her lower lip. She closes her eyes, but he stops her.

"No. Keep them open."

Then his mouth is on hers, teasing softly. They are staring at each other as he kisses her closed lips, her eyes still partly confused and his unreadable. He drifts away and goes back to her cheeks, her ears, her nose, before going back to her mouth again…and again…and again. The pleasure seeps into her as her lips grow heavy, and pretty soon it is she who is turning her head, seeking his mouth, impatient for it to come back.

He complies and peppers her with kisses, gently at first until she responds by opening her mouth, and it is where he kisses her more firmly and slides his tongue in to dance with hers. Her breath hitches as his kisses grow hungry, greedy, nipping her everywhere and making her heart stop. She is responding fervently now, battling his tongue to get a taste of him and amazed when he groans softly, his grip on her hip tightening. His hands grow as bold as the kisses, one shoving its way under her shirt to trace the lace of her bra before going to the back where the clasp is. He removes it expertly.

"You've done that before," she wants to say – but the words are forgotten as his mouth leaves her own, going down to suck at her neck. Her breath hitches again as his hand palms her breast through her shirt, rubbing softly and making her nipples harden like little pebbles.

She closes her eyes and tells herself she is still in control. It's just a palm, right? It's just—

The palm leaves, and his lips replace it. Her eyes fly open and her mouth moves to tell him to stop – but it ends into a broken moan when he nibbles, bites and sucks at her nipple through her shirt.

Oh. _Oh._

It is like lightning shoots inside her system, sending her writhing and whimpering sounds that she cannot stop anymore. Dimly, her whirling mind registers that she is begging him to make the ache go away, but she is not sure. Whatever she's saying, it is making him impatient as he nips harder, sucks harder, until eventually he is ripping her shirt open to expose her breasts to his hungry eyes. Then he is sucking again on the bare pink flesh, his hand doing wonderful things to the other, and she is arching against him and crying out his name.

He goes back to her mouth, kissing her hard as he aligns the tent in his boxers to her exposed panties and grinds himself against her repeatedly. The pleasure is unbelievable and so is the ache, and he swallows her cries and murmurs words she cannot understand.

_Shh, Sakura. I'll take care of you. Does this feel good? Do you want more?_

Before she could answer, his erection is gone and leaves her hollow – but not for long, as she feels his fingers move her panties to the right before tracing her slit, where moisture is already soaking it.

_Does this feel good?_

Yes. So much, her mind is screaming.

Then he slides it inside, and her control snaps.

"Please. Please," she cries out, already blind to everything but his finger inside her, his mouth nipping her shoulder.

He slides the finger out before sliding it in again, slow at first before the tempo increases and he adds one more finger. She is so wet now that the movement is fast, unapologetic. He plunges, curls those fingers inside until she is sobbing out in pleasure. Beside her ear, he is alternating between curse words, sweet words and her name. It is enough to drive her wild, wanton in his arms.

Just before she reaches the fulfillment that she is desperately seeking, he removes the contact altogether, leaving her shocked and cursing him and crying out for him to come back.

"I will," he rasps, breathing harshly.

Then he is pulling her panties off and tossing them behind him.

"Did you let Genma do this to you?" he asks gruffly.

She stares at him through clouded eyes. "What?"

"Does he do this to you? Does he make you crazy, make you scream out his name? Beg for more?"

All she ever did with Genma was make out, until she found out that he was screwing her co-medic behind her back. It hurt slightly, but mostly out of embarrassment.

It was nothing like this.

"No," she replies.

"Good."

Then he is crawling away from her and bending down, sliding her skirt up and placing her legs on top of his shoulders as his face looms over her sex. She nervously tries to struggle again, though he holds her still.

"Kakashi?"

"Your skirt. It's driving me crazy. If he wasn't gay, he would probably be pressing you up against a wall already."

"What – ?"

His answer is to gently lick her slit before slowly putting his lips on her clit. And then he sucks.

Oh, oh, _oh. OH._

The overload of sensation hits her abruptly and she slams her head back on the pillow, moaning loudly now as he continues. Then he is using his tongue, diving inside her, and white flashes behind her eyes. It is even better than his fingers, and she wants to scream. She closes her eyes as he flicks his tongue in and out, the muscles working over her quivering and timing its tempo to her cries. It is driving her wild, and she wants him to stop…

No. She is lying to herself.

She never wants him to stop.

With one last suck on her clit, he does stop. She hears rustling and afterward, feels his body over her again. Then something is poking at the entrance to her sex, and she snaps her eyes open to see him holding his hard manhood with one hand, stroking it back and forth over her drenched opening.

She arches against him, willing him to go in, but he backs away. He takes over her lips once more, slow and sweet and melting every bone left in her body.

_I won't do it unless you tell me it's okay._

Why is he so sweet? Why is he so gentle? Why is he doing this to her?

"Yes," she tries to say over the rocking he is doing, sliding his cock over her opening and slowly thrusting, but never entering. She feels the energy in her restrained wrists fade, as he frees her hands and guides them to hold on to him.

Then he thrusts his way shallowly in.

She cries out, in pain.

He freezes.

"Shit. Shit."

Kakashi stares at her in disbelief.

Sakura stares back, unable to stop herself from going rigid at the shocking intrusion. It hurts. He makes a move to retreat, but she stops him by gripping his shoulders tightly, silently asking him not to move.

After a while, he manages to talk. "You didn't tell me this was your first time."

"I…I want it."

_I want you._

He nods, and doesn't ask her if she's ready or any of that crap – he knows her enough to know that she would never go this far if she doesn't want it.

"Tell me when you're ready," he finally says, burying his face on the side of her neck. "I'm not totally inside you yet. I…I won't move unless you tell me to."

Slowly, Sakura nods her head, feeling timid and inexperienced and helpless under the circumstances. In retaliation, she kisses his earlobe, silently apologizing for having to slow down. She runs her fingers along his back, tracing the muscles and the scars, absorbing the heat coming from him. She runs her hands through his hair, which is messy and soft. She nibbles on his neck, running her tongue gently over the tight skin.

The pain is fading. Sakura squirms slightly, causing him to tense as he clenches his jaw and closes his eyes. She wriggles, causing him to tighten his grip on her hips to still her.

"…Sakura?" he pants through gritted teeth.

Her muscles flutter around his cock. He groans.

"Does it hurt?" she asks.

"No," he manages. "It feels amazing."

She moves again – then moans softly at the pleasure that ripples through her. "Now. I…now, Kakashi."

He nods his head. Then he begins to slide in, inch by inch.

The pain is intense and unwelcome. They struggle through words as she asks him if he is already fully inside, to which he replies unsteady no's before sliding in more, more. He is so big, and she is not sure if he will fit.

"Are you inside?" she asks one more time.

"No," he replies. There is one more uncomfortable thrust before he finally says yes.

She lets out a breath. "I…it feels so full."

"Yes," he smiles slightly at this, the expression bordering on a smirk.

Then he starts moving – slowly at first, loosening her up and making her adjust before his strokes increase and what was once uncertain is now a pleasure so unbelievable, it takes more than her breath away. She cries out his name, claws on his back, rakes her fingers on his scalp – making him wild as he touches her everywhere, adding fuel to the fire. He guides her legs until they are clamping his hips and she is moving to the rhythm he sets. Then when she is already on the edge of reason, he hooks one leg over his shoulder and drives faster, harder.

The orgasm hits her, a wonderful explosion of something that is unexplainable. She tries to clamp on him, but he removes his cock and replaces it with his fingers for her to squeeze until her spasms stop, and the temporary blindness from the pleasure disappears.

"Kaka – shi…" she whispers, not entirely fulfilled because it's him she wants inside her, not his fingers. "Why – ?"

He kisses her on the mouth again, stopping her words. "One more time."

Before she could ask what he means, she is suddenly maneuvered until she is facing the bed on all fours, his hands on her hips.

"…Kakashi?"

"Brace yourself," he rasps.

Helpless, excited, she buries her hands on the sheets beneath her as she feels something hard prod her sex from behind.

Then he thrusts without warning.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_If the victim is especially attracted to the reliever, he/she will find ways to make the pleasure more intense – and therefore more dangerous for the two of them as they lose control and become almost animal-like in their recklessness. If not careful, the victim may lose consciousness._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She is tight and hot, a liquid glove that squeezes him as soon as he enters her. He grits his teeth to keep himself from pounding into her mindlessly, gripping her hips and easing himself to lean down on her and whisper in her ear.

"Are you okay?"

She nods her head to the side and bites her lip, a gesture he finds incredibly sexy. He is already moving inside her as he speaks, slow, lazy thrusts as his hands close over her breasts, palming the weight and thumbing the rosy nipple playfully. The sweet sounds coming out of her mouth are like music to his ears and he wants to hear more, so he shifts to a sitting-kneeling position and angles his cock to thrust harder, his pace increasing.

He is so deep inside her, and they are both feeling it. He is almost on the precipice of his control, after seeing her orgasm around his fingers that first time. Now, he knows it is only seconds before he loses that control completely.

But he needs to see her face again before it happens.

Quickly, he removes himself from her again, hearing her sobs and her begging and wanting nothing more than to go back to that tight little hole. But he holds on to that last thread of sanity as he maneuvers her body again, sitting himself down on the sheets and placing her to straddle on his lap. It only takes a second or so to guide her legs to wrap around him, to guide himself inside her once more as they face each other and look at each other and move.

It is a maddeningly slow rhythm, threatening to devastate them. But he kisses those soft lips and tastes whatever creamy skin he can get his mouth on as the pace hurries again, seeking the fulfillment desperately.

_Sakura._

He is not going to last much longer. Not when she is squeezing him with all her might. Not when she is moaning his name over and over, like a lover's firm caress.

Not when it is Sakura in his arms, as he has wanted for so long.

She is burning him to hell, because this is forbidden. She is making him sin, because this will never be accepted by society.

But the sin is worth every single second.

"Oh, oh, Kami! Oh…" she screams out, arching.

And then the orgasm hits her again, harder and deeper than the first time. She squeezes even tighter than before, her mouth open in its ecstasy and her eyes blurry with wild desire. When he could hold on no longer, he follows suit, exploding inside her in a mind-numbing fury of white-hot pleasure.

She shudders, and so does he. He tries to soothe her by placing his head on her slender neck, placing small kisses and murmuring sweet nothings to her ear.

And never saying the one thing that he wants to say the most. Not yet.

Sated, Kakashi remembers enough to inform her of the remaining symptoms of the potion, which he has deliberately left out earlier.

When her climax finishes and her mind clears enough to understand, she listens. Then she stiffens in his arms.

He has enough strength to see her beautiful green eyes widen in disbelief before darkness overtakes him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_After losing consciousness, it also triggers a part of the victim's brain and erases the memory of that victim after the potion has been taken. The victim will only be able to remember events before the potion has been taken, or after its effects have vanished._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura opens her eyes to the feel of rays of morning sunlight touching her face – and strong arms wrapped possessively around her waist. She feels bare, muscled skin on her back, the steady inhale and exhale on her hair telling her that he is still asleep.

The stupid man didn't even tell her ahead of time. No. He only told her after that wonderful, mind-blowing experience last night.

One she wants to repeat again and again—

No, stop.

With a sigh, Sakura quietly tries to disentangle herself from his hold. It surprises her how he doesn't instantly wake up, and instead turns his head on his pillow and continues sleeping. He is usually a light sleeper, so she knows this has probably a lot to do with the potion.

She looks down at herself, and at the extra blanket she has used as a makeshift shirt. It is wrinkled now.

Not that it matters.

She takes the quickest shower of her life before dressing in her spare clothes (and picking up the ones he tore last night, red-faced when she remembers vividly how he did it) and checking up on him to see how he is doing.

He is still asleep, his hair mussed and his face as content as a man who has been satisfied. His chest is indeed bare, his thighs twisted in the blankets.

Her mouth dries at the sight, and her heart aches.

To try to distract herself, she makes her way towards her medical kit to check if the potion is still in its hidden compartment. The bottle is there, the potion green and dark and somewhat taunting her.

"Sakura?"

She freezes at his voice. Then she turns around, prepared to smile and answer all of his questions honestly, and see where this all goes—

"What happened last night?"

The smile does not reach her face as she sees him sit up, looking around him blankly before settling his gaze on her. There is a question in those dark eyes.

"What?" she blurts out.

Kakashi speaks slowly. And her mind reels.

"I only remember the doctor kissing me before I realized it was probably the potion he used to make me pass out. Tsunade-sama said that's the first step – and the last symptom is I will forget everything that happened."

Silence.

"So…care to enlighten me?"

She stares at him.

How do you tell your ex-sensei that what you considered the start of something wonderful between you two was just nothing more than a potion-induced experience for him?

How do you tell the one man you love the most – _even when it makes you yearn for things that can never be _– that you have just had the best night of making wonderful love with him when he doesn't even remember it?

You don't.

"What are you talking about, Kakashi?"

You just don't say it.

"Huh?"

"Nothing happened. I just stayed with you until the pain was over. You mostly slept. You're going to be okay now, right?"

Silence.

Then he nods, accepting the explanation without question.

Sakura turns her back to him to check her things once more, before dashing for the bathroom with her toothbrush in tow.

And there, while her hand shakes and the toothbrush clatters in the sink, she – _the only one who carries last night's memories – _quietly tries to forget.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_But there are some cases, however rare, wherein the memory of the victim is still intact, able to remember everything that has happened._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He watches her retreating back for a moment, noting and remembering until the door finally closes, leaving him alone in the room.

Then he stands up and quietly looks for the remnants of his clothes, wrapping himself in the cloak of nonchalance that has always protected him for years. She doesn't even realize the many inconsistencies of her explanation – doesn't even realize that she has reached out to him in her sleep, burying her face in his shoulder and making the dizzy process of waking up from unconsciousness on his part vanish in an instant.

Her question rings through his mind, over and over.

_Nothing happened. I just stayed with you until the pain was over. You mostly slept. You're going to be okay now, right?_

He speaks to empty air.

"Yes. I'm going to be okay now."

Never has an answer tasted so bittersweet in his tongue.

* * *

_a/n: I did this in a rush. Blame it on procrastination, guys (and Soul Eater and Durarara! distracting me too much!). I haven't written a long lemon in such a long time, so...yeah. I wanted their feelings to show, but only subtly _– _I have no idea if I pulled that off__._

_Anyway, special thanks to smos for beta-ing this, even if you had to do it last-minute. You're the best! :)_

_Also, __allusa__ is something I made up. And it's supposedly a previously-unknown potion, which is why Sakura wasn't very informed about the potion until the warlord finally relented and told Tsunade all of its symptoms, effects, etc. _– _and by that time, Sakura was already doing her mission._

_Okay, I'm rambling. I'll stop. XD Goodnight!  
_


End file.
